


We'll do our very best

by lerums



Series: Steve, Tony and their heir [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Irondad, M/M, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, Out of Character, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Is Spoilt, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Steve Rogers reads parenting books, There will never be any long term plot in this series, This is fluff fest, Tony Stark thinks reading for pleasure is a sin, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerums/pseuds/lerums
Summary: Peter was pouting. There was no way around it at this point, but he had no regrets. This was horrible and unfair, and pout-worthy. He was being dragged around the mall by has dad, who was desperately trying to find the perfect christmas present for his husband. Peter didn’t understand why he had to join in on this, he’d wrapped his papa’s present a week earlier. It was lying in the back of his closet together with presents for the rest of his friends and family.”Do you think Steve will want a nice coctail making set, Peter? Yeah, he doesn’t have that. We could get that for him. That’s good, right?” Tony said, wawing a box too close to his face to even see what it was. ”Dad. Get your shit together. First of all, there’s a shaker set in the bar cabinet in the dining room. Second, neither of you guys drink alcohol, like, ever. He doesn’t want or need that.”---Christmas is coming up on the Stark-Rogers family, and they're about as ready as one would expect an established, rich gay couple and their son would be.





	1. Not sick

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Peter doesn't have his powers yet, and I'm not sure whether I'm going to include later it or not. Leaning against not.  
> As mentioned in the tags, everyone is out of character but I've extracted my favourite traits from everyone and mashed it up with lots and lots of fluff. This is going to be a series stretching out over at least a couple of peter's teenage years, probably well into his young adult life, but none of the works will include long term plots. It's all self-indulgent one-shot-ish fluff that I write when I need to forget everything that is real. There's going to be pretty detailed descriptions of mental illness (ADHD and a tiny bit of anxiety), starting in this fic although it won't be properly mentioned until the next work.   
> Enjoy!

Peter was pouting. There was no way around it at this point, but he had no regrets. This was horrible and unfair, and pout-worthy. He was being dragged around the mall by has dad, who was desperately trying to find the perfect christmas present for his husband. Peter didn’t understand why he had to join in on this, he’d wrapped his papa’s present a week earlier. It was lying in the back of his closet together with presents for the rest of his friends and family. 

 

”Do you think Steve will want a nice coctail making set, Peter? Yeah, he doesn’t have that. We could get that for him. That’s good, right?” Tony said, wawing a box too close to his face to even see what it was. ”Dad. Get your shit together. First of all, there’s a shaker set in the bar cabinet in the dining room. Second, neither of you guys drink alcohol, like, ever. He doesn’t want _or_ need that.” Ugh, All Peter wanted to do was go to the car and take a nap, and what he should do was go out ane meet up with some friends.

 

He hadn’t been out of the penthouse in a week, and it was all his fathers fault. Peter had gotten five school days of detention last friday, and he’d been looking forward to this afternoon for a week straight. Because, apparently, detention wasn’t enough for being a _bit_ late a _few _days the past month. The two devils he had for fathers had taken his freedom away again for the entire time he still had detention. It wasn’t his fault anyways, it just turned out that way. He bumped into people on his way though the tower to happy’s car, he got pushed around in the hallways in school, there were always so much to look at and listen to that just captured his attention like that lady who-__

____

____

 

”What about this, Squirt? Think he’ll like a new running outfit?” his father interrupted his grudgeful thoughts. ”I don’t know and I don’t care, dad. Can I pleeeease go home now? I’ve finished up all my presents, I should be socialising with people my own age, not helping you with problems that you’ve caused to yourself!” Peter practically whined, resting his head against the back of his dads shoulder. Detention was exhausting, and Peter hadn’t gotten the best week of sleep. He thought he was coming down with a cold, but didn’t want to say anything before he had to. His fathers always made such a fuss of him when sick, and it wasn’t like he disliked being babied for a few days once in a while, no he loved that. But he wouldn’t get to go to the movies if they knew about his slight headache and tingly throat, so he kept that on the down low. 

 

His father turned around and held Peters shoulders an arms length away. ”Listen up kid, I was supposed to go out christmas shopping last friday when that limited edition iron man waffle iron came out. Never mind production couldn’t even spare us one, but right as I was on my way out, the school called and we had to go to a meeting just to hear all about you acting super irresponsible lately. And now I don’t have a christmas gift and christmas is five days away. This is partly on you, and you’re gonna practice being responsible and righting your wrongs. So. Help me buy papa a present and we can go home,” His speeches were always so boring, but Peter found it most effective to shup ut and pretend to listen at these times. Tony loved giving speeches and when he got to complain about his problems, there was nothing stopping him. Peter was surprised it was that short, actually.

 

He rolled his eyes and turned around. The pouty face returned, but his dad was so terrible at this. They would be there all night if Peter didn’t take action. ”Dad, what does pops like to do? He likes his non-fiction books, right? And he’s artistic. When working, he’s in some type of gear but he always brings his wallet, mainly because of the family pictures he has there. And when he doesn’t work, he literally has three outfits that he switches between, always. So I propose you get some of those family pictures from last week printed and put into a new wallet, buy him a casual but christmassy outfit for the holidays and also a couple of books about something he likes. Stop making this thing so damn hard for yourself, and take me home please!” Peter ranted, while he dragged his dad into a clothes store and picked out some of the pants he knew his papa always wore. 

 

They quickly stopped for a picture, a girl had spotted then going between stores. People wanting a picture with them happened from time to time, but more often when they were alone ever since Tony had gotten mad at paparazzi for ruining ther family time together.

 

After another hour in the mall, Peter practically fell into the back seat of the town car parked out front. So exhausted, so excited for social life. ”Do you need a nap or something? You look a little like caspar the friendly ghost there, bud,” His dad asked, and Peter didn’t need to look over to see the frown line in his dad’s forehead. That was a good idea, actually, because then he would be able to stay out longer. The mall was in the outskirts of the city, so Peter would have about 45 minutes to snooze. It only took him two to drift off, Happy turning the music down and driving smoothly. 

 

\---

 

Tony had Friday open a line to wherever Steve was, which turned out to be the gym floor. ”Hey love, would you mind coming down here and help me with Pete? He’s asleep in the car here with me,” ”I’ll be there in two!” came the reply a second later, and Tony nodded to himself, tightening the arm around Peters torso a bit when he felt the boy slipping.

 

”Tony, you down here?” Steve said into the garage, not actually being sure which car they were in. Friday helped out by telling him they were in the black town car closest to him, and Steve opened the right back door revealing his son and husband. Tony waved slightly as Steve took in the sight for a second. Tony had turned in his seat, back leaning on the other door, his right foot snuck behind his son. Peter looked like he had basically tipped to his left side into Tony’s waiting arms, which Steve strongly suspected was the case. It was the most curious thing, how when Peter slept, he de-aged several years, still looking as adorable as he did when he was a toddler. Steve wasn’t sure because of the weird car lighting, but his sons cheeks looked flushed, and his breath was definitely more labored than usual. ”What’s up with-” ”He’s sick,” Tony interrupted. ”Tought I wouldn’t notice the coughing at the mall, he feels warm too. There’s no way he goes to the movies and risks getting sick before christmas,” Steve agreed, although he dreaded the moment they had to decline his request for a ride to his best friend’s house. He never felt as disliked as when he had to do that. 

 

When in the elevator on the way back up, Steve held Peter one handed on his hip, almost like a toddler, head resting on his shoulder. This freed him to sneak a hand around his husbands waist as well, kissing him lightly, quietly, so that they didn’t wake Peter. ”I love that you’re such a big man, honey. I dread the day Peter grows too big for this. He’s so adorable. Don’t you agree?” Tony said between soft pecks on Steve’s hands, mouth, cheek and neck. Steve could only hum and whisper that he never thought there would be a day where he couldn’t carry Peter, although he knew there would be a day when it would be a much rarer occurence. They reached the top floor and went straight to the boy’s room. It was quite far from the elevator, straight across the hall from the master suite. They both had a routine for when this happened, and Tony sat against the headboard of Peters bed for the teenager to be dropped in his lap. Peter was dead to the world when he slept well, but when he was sick he was like an octopus, needing the human contact more than usual.

 

See, Peter Stark-Rogers was an affectionate boy. Touch was natural to him, whoever he talked to would often get a hand on their arm or a bump on the shoulder. It was a known fact that no one really gave a second thought anymore. If you didn’t know him super well, though, you wouldn’t know that this only escalated when at home. As Peter was raised very affectionately, he had no issues letting his urges free when they were home. And times like now, when he was getting ill, he needed that form of love even more. Steve and Tony never deprived eachother or their son of loving touches, and the routine of him being sick was exactly that by now. Routine. 

 

Ever since he was little, Peter had had a bad immune defence. His mother, one of many girls Tony had spent the night with at the time, had gotten pregnant and never told Tony about this. He was for some reason still listed as the father on the birth certificate, though, and after the mother had died of a drug overdose Peter was left in his care. Peter had been about a year old at the time, and Steve had just officially moved into the penthouse with his boyfriend. It had been a shock to say the least, but as time passed the fresh family had grown to love their life together. As time passed, they had also realised Peter carried a lot of symptoms that came with his mother using drugs as she was pregnant and breastfeeding. The only thing they ever really noticed on him as he got older was Peter’s physical size and weak immune system. He took extra vitamins and minerals every day, but still rarely stood a chance when a bug was going around. 

 

”Here. Make him get changed and I’ll go set up the couch after showering,” Steve whispered, handing Tony a pair of Peter’s pajamas. Tony started playfully poking his son in the sides, rubbing his back so he would wake up. After a few minutes Peter stirred and his eyes opened slightly, before he sighed and shut them again, curling into his dad. ”Where’s my jacket? Just so you know I have a deal with Ned, I have to be there by six, I need to get going,” Peter said, very obviously pretending like he didn’t know he had just been carried to bed by people who had definitely felt his fever-hot forehead. Tony laughed quietly, not needing to tell the kid that the movies would be a no-go. ”I’ll text Ned’s mom, he’ll be fine. You, however, should put these on. If we don’t get down there soon, papa’s gonna put on that super old movie he loves,” Peter didn’t need to hear more, going to his bathroom to get changed. Tony stopped by the bedroom to change into sweats, and joined Steve in the kitchen cooking a couple of frozen pizzas and tea for Peter. Entering the living room, Peter was glaring at them both, not saying a word as he settled in his spot between them. 

 

They settled for watching some new show on Netflix that they had talked about starting, falling into a comfortable silence, Peter even forgetting to be angry as he leaned into his papa’s side, his feet in Tony’s lap.

 

”I’m gonna be better tomorrow, and then I’m going out,” He said after the first episode finished, and the men were cleaning up after dinner. Steve snorted. They all knew which way this was going, Peter wouldn’t be very sick but enough to live on the couch for the first couple of days of christmas break. ”Sure petey, sure,” Tony answered.


	2. Still Not Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to convince everyone, including himself that he's better and also spends a day with a couple of uncles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, did I notice this entire series will probably never have anything resembling a cliffhanger? I write every chapter as kind of oneshots, and gather them in bulks when they fit together. Every now and then, though, I will include hints or start building up to something coming up a couple of works in the future.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you're into this, it'd be greatly appreciated! Enjoy!

Peter stretched in his bed, still tired. He was curled up under his blankets, but emerged for a minute to pee and also grab his fluffy blanket from its spot in the dresser. A little while longer in bed, then he could grab a late breakfast, call it brunch and stay out until dinner. He just needed a little more sleep.

 

-

 

”Friday, why hasn’t Peter come out of his room yet?” Tony asked, not knowing Peter was about to walk into their master, fluffy blanket wrapped around him, munching on a granola bar. ”Morning dad, papa, I’m better today! I’m not gonna lie, great parenting move on your part last night, I needed that. As you can see, you cured me! My throat doesn’t hurt anymore at all,” Peter said, sitting down on a chair in the corner. Steve and Tony were sitting in bed, enjoying a bit of toast and a cup of coffee. It was on a tray in front of them, Steve was reading the newspaper and Tony had taken out the weekend magazine that followed on saturdays. It always had such great chronics. As Peter gave what sounded mostly like a pep talk for himself, Steve smiled slightly and went into the bathroom. Before Tony could answer their son, he emerged again, holding the thermometer they had taken out the night before, knowing they would need it when Peter tried to sham his way into going out.

 

Peter sighed, rolled his eyes and went to lie on his papa’s side of the bed. The man insisted on still taking Peter’s temperature with a thermometer in his butt because when Peter was a toddler, his pediatrician had told them that would give the most correct reading. Tony rolled his eyes playfully, as Steve made a deal with the boy. ”If you’re on the wrong side of the fever limit, your body is still fighting something and you’ll stay in. If you don’t have a fever we’ll let you go out for a couple of hours..” Peter agreed, pretty sure he didn’t still have a fever. He was truly feeling better, just tired. He supposed he’d just slept poorly again. 

 

Tony rolled his eyes as well, knowing full well that there were other methods of getting a good temperature from the 14 year old. This was, however, one of the things Steve had set his mind into and was stubbornly claiming to be right about. Tony and Peter had both learned to go with the flow and let Steve do his thing. God knows Tony had a few habits of his own that the others just went with. Tony reached over to play with Peters hair as Steve fiddled with the thermometer. ”I know it’s uncomfortable bambino, it’ll just be a few seconds,” Peter’s dad almost cooed at him, trying to calm him. Peter looked up at him and Tony melted. He was uncomfortable and kinda sad, looking at his dad. Those big brown orbs that Tony was convinced had some kind of magic to them. The thing finally beeped, and Steve removed it carefully before reading the result. ”Well Pete, looks like we’re on for a day inside again, your temp is 100.9. Do you want me to make some hot chocolate?” Steve asked. 

 

-

 

There were only a few things Peter enjoyed as much as being out with his best friend, but baking was one of them. Spending time in his dad’s lab was also one of them, but peter felt a strange need to do something with both of them that morning. Therefore, a huge chocolate cake was on its way. ”Papa, will you pour the batter?” Peter asked, and Steve could hear in his voice that something was coming back. Whether it was fever, a sore throat or a headache he couldn’t tell, but Peter was looking slightly more pale, coughing once in a while. He shared a look with Tony, both noticing how Peter was leaning against the counter while mixing the cake. ”Hey kid, do you want to try some tylenol, just as a precaution?” Tony asked, keeping the tone light. Peter accepted a couple of pills while Steve put the cake in the oven. 

 

”Ooh, something smells good in here,” They heard from the hallway, recognising Sam’s voice and a second pair of steps with him. ”Sam, Buck!” Peter exclaimed, forgetting all about whatever uncomfort he might have had and met them in the kitchen door. Bucky did as he used to; picked peter up and slung him around to his back, the teenager latching on. As he was younger it had been carrying him like a child. And it wasn’t like the super soldier couldn’t still do it. But a couple of years earlier Peter had decided he was too old for a bunch of things, including being carried. Latching on to his uncle’s back, he felt way cooler.

 

”You sick, Pete? Should I be keeping my distance? I wanna come to Sunday dinner tomorrow, not lie in bed,” Sam teased, shielding his mouth while backing away. After earning a slight glare from Peter, he lead the way to the living room. Usually they wouldn’t be coming around on saturdays since sundays were family days, but since Peter had started his christmas holidays they were taking advantage of the relaxed vibe in the penthouse. 

 

Weekends would always be good in the Stark-Rogers residence, but they rarely had family visit before dinner time on sundays. The superhusbands (came from the media, but the avenger family had teasingly adopted the nickname many years back) used the weekends to catch up on what they couldn’t do the rest of the week, including spending quality time with their son. And when Peter wasn’t sandwiched between his fathers, he was spending time with his friends or doing school work. And while Bucky and Sam usually saw Peter a couple of times a week, they were always keen on getting in more. ”Peter, you’re coming out with us today. Contrary to popular belief in this tower, you can actually step outside while sick,” Bucky said, shooting a quick glare at an offended Steve. 

 

As Peter then went to collect his coat (”and the scarf and hat and gloves too!” ”please stop papa”), the adults were left waiting. ”Are you sure you’re fine with having him while he’s under the weather?” Tony asked, looking out the door where his son had just left. ”Of course. Guys, really. We know the whole story about the immune thing, trust me, but you guys need to ease up. It’s not like we’re gonna do anything that’s making him sick, we’re barely going to be outside,” Sam said. ”Well, it’s sure gonna be a great help for us. We can finally wrap Pete’s presents without worrying. Thanks,” Steve replied, 

 

-

 

”So Peter, you wanna go get that game you were talking about and then go to our place? I was thinking, if you keep this quiet around your dads you could keep it at ours and play when you come over,” Sam suggested. On thursday when they’d picked Peter up from school he’d rambled on about this game that ned had gotten that was ”so awesome, it’s super realistic and awesome and- and the storyline is awesome!”

 

Bucky let out a grunt. ”I don’t know. I looked it up and there’s quite a lot of violence in there. You know you’re easily affected by that kind of thing, champ” Peter sighed. Some time ago he’d seen a terrible documentary about beheadings and had nightmares for a couple of weeks after. It had been at a weekend he spent with Bucky and Sam and the first night after he had been terrified and didn’t dare to wake any of his uncles. Bucky had been emotionally scarred too, but by the wrath of superhusbands. After that he had read a lot about sleep and mental health in general for teenagers, and gone a bit overboard at that. Now he was constantly reminding Peter about taking care of himself and watching out for triggers that could potentially make any kind of impact on the boy. 

 

-

 

They ended up getting the game, because as much as Bucky was concerned about Peter, he was a complete pushover when it came to his wishes.

 

-

 

Sam and Peter was in the car on their way back to the tower. The two of them didn’t really spend a lot of one-on-one time together. Bucky was one of Peters godfathers, and Sam was engaged to Bucky. He had entered their lives several years ago and Peter couldn’t remember a time he didn’t know Sam, but Bucky would always be the natural choice for babysitting and such. That didn’t mean Peter wasn’t comfortable with Sam, though. Although he never officially quit, Sam rarely went on missions as falcon anymore. He was a peoples person by heart and his daytime gig was once again at the VA as a counsellor. 

 

For Peter, that had always meant a man who was used to hearing loads of weird stuff and was comfortable to talk to. Which was why Sam was his first choice for what he had to say but didn’t know how to. Peter figured he had the entire holiday to ease into it though, so he started soft.

 

”Sam, did you know there’s going to be a new year ball in january, right after school starts again?” Peter asked, trying to keep things light. 

 

”Really? No, I didn’t. Are you looking forward to it? Anyone you wanna ask to go with you?” Damn. Right on the spot. Well, actually not. Kinda. ”Well, I don’t know. Suppose not. Can’t decide,” Peter said, looking dismissively out the window, having said enough for now. They fell back into their comfortable silence, occasionally interrupted with either of them pointing out fun christmas window displays to the other.

 

As they got into the garage, Steve was just getting out of his car. Peter went over to him as Sam backed out right away. Cause apparently, he was already a couple of minutes late to pick up his and Bucky’s takeout. 

 

”What did you guys do today?” Steve asked, rubbing Peters back as they went in the elevator. Peter had a habit of leaning into the big man’s side when he did that, giving Steve the chance to hug his son close who frankly was getting too big now, despite being a bit underdeveloped physically.

 

”Nothing special, just hung out, made hot chocolate,” Peter said, voice slightly muffled in his papas shirt. He had to admit he wasn’t feeling well and knew his father could tell. A quiet night in sounded perfect, even though he had spent the whole afternoon on another couch. Peter sighed, feeling how his head pounded weakly and shuddered. 

 

As soon as Peter saw Steve heading for the bedroom, he followed. If there was one thing he wanted right then, it was the comfort of his parents’ bed. Flinging himself onto it and settling under the blankets in the middle, he heard Steve chuckle. 

 

”Is this where we’re spending the evening?”   
”That would be nice”  
”Friday, let Tony know and order our usual italian order,”

 

As they had settled in, that including Peter being forced into his room to change clothes, Tony brushed back peters hair. It was curly in the evening. He tried desperately to style it straight every day, but by night his soft hair had lost all product and fell back into curls. Peters mom had small bouncy curls, and Peter was some place in the middle of that and Tony’s waves that didn’t really show as it was too short. 

 

Dad Tony snuggles was great because of the hair playing, and head massage he would get, it created shivers down his back. He had a spot in his fathers side that felt like it had always stayed the same, even though it had changed as he grew from toddler size to small-teenager-size. 

 

Papa Steve snuggles was great because even though he would always try proving otherwise, Peter loved feeling small and protected. His papa’s lap could take Peters entire body and wrap him up. 

 

The very best snuggles was in bed, a father on either side. He would get head massages, engulfing strong arms, and lots and lots of warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve reads. Tony... figures things out eventually. Peter is asleep through this whole thing.

Steve was stressing. It wasn’t the kind of stress that would go away by taking a bath or spending a night on the couch. It wasn’t the kind of stress that could go away with being productive and getting stuff done either. It was the stress that Steve saw no solution to and it worried him.

 

It was the stress that came with his son having no female role model to look up to.

 

See, steve loved reading, he loved parenting and he loved expanding his knowledge. Therefore, throughout the years, he had read quite a lot of parenting books. Most of the books talked a lot about preparing the kid for the future, giving them what they needed so they would turn out a decent human being.

 

But the latest book he read, a book about teenager psychology, was the first that had mentioned the importance of the fatherly principle and the motherly principle. It had told him that for a teenager or really any kind of person, these two principles represented two very essential parts of building a mentality that would be stronger and more resilient. And Steve knew that Peter wasn’t exactly the strongest voice of any group, despite his many great qualities. Maybe that was the reason? It wasn’t that steve thought peter needed a mother per say, but a female role model who could represent this thing was obviously what peter lacked. He had Pepper, but she was a busy woman who was rarely around other than for when tony did work from home. Wanda would pop by and spend time with peter, but the two were like siblings. It wasn’t the same. Natasha was out on mission most of the time and Peter was a creature of habit, so he didn’t bond as well with someone he didn’t see regularly. And that was about it for Peter’s female role models that were close by.

 

So Steve set out on a mission in secret, one to find a mother figure for Peter. He didn’t tell Tony because the man was so dang sensitive about stuff like this. He would go on a rant about how just because they were gay, they could do parenting just as well as anyone else. Steve knew that. The two of them were Peter’s parents and no-one really had any issue with this.

 

So the next couple of days he spoke to Tony about having a christmas party of sorts, but they should only invite certain people. It was hard because even though Tony agreed, he wanted to invite all sorts of people. Steve knew he had to camouflage the group of successful women they knew who didn’t have their plates completely full in with some other people, but also didn’t want the complete ragers to show up. And tony kept pushing it with this businessman who ”would totally bring his a-game and make the party this year’s most famous” and steve knew it was one from Tony’s past who he could tolerate on a normal day, but not this time.

 

”Why are you so worked up about this, babe? It’s an impromptu christmas party, half of them aren’t even going to show up anyway! If we throw a party without much planning we need to invite people with the right vibe to make it good. You’re only suggesting boring socialites, that’s gonna be a drag!” Tony complained. It was saturday evening, the 20th of december. They were down in the workshop together, sitting by Tony’s work desk. Peter had fallen asleep early, his uncles probably having tired him out during the day.

 

”I just don’t want it to be such a party-party. I want to get to know people on a more personal level, there are so many in our social circle but we only know a few, and that’s cause you do regular business with them,” Steve sighed. He needed to convince his husband to do this, it was eating him up inside that they’d gone thirteen years and never given Peter the one thing he truly needed…

 

Tony’s eyes softened. ”Hey. I know that look. Whatever is going on inside that head of yours, please share it. You know we talked about this when we still went to that therapist. Joys double in size when shared, and worries gets split in two.”

 

As Steve hung with his head he realized he wasn’t able to hide anything of importance to his husband anymore, and would have to spill. 

 

So he spilled.

 

About how he was worried Tony would think that steve saw him as a bad dad, and how he read about teenager psych, about his plan to get Peter what he needed to live a good life. And Tony laughed a little. 

 

And then he laughed even more. Then he started crying from laughter.

 

Steve couldn’t believe his eyes or ears. Was Tony really this careless? It was Peter they were talking about. The wellbeing of their most cherished possession, and Tony was clutching his stomach, holding onto Steve's shoulder so he wouldn’t fall? This was the worst thing he had ever experienced. It had to be some horrible nightmare, Tony was usually so adamant about Peter having everything he needed. That’s why Steve went to do what he normally does when situations turn out to be dreams. He turns around and walks away, returning to his bed so he can wake up. 

 

”Steve! Honey! Wait up! Oh my god. I can’t believe this is happening. You’re going to bed. To wake up. Aren’t you? Not a dream, sweetie,” Tony said, between giggles, gasps and coughs. ”This has to be about that book you were reading. It is, right? I’m always telling you books aren’t good for the soul, now look who’s right. Lucky for you I saw it and fell into your sinful behaviour. Been listening to the soundbook version down here the past week.” And so, Tony started explaining.

 

-

 

”So what you’re telling me is that motherly and fatherly principles isn’t actually required to be executed by a mother and a father?” Steve asked, still not fully getting Tony’s explanation. They had been up for two more hours after Tony started explaining, and then gotten some sleep before getting up again. Their boy was still sleeping, cheeks not as rosy from fever as the night before. The kitchen was dimly lit as it was still the crack of dawn.

 

”Yeah, you’re finally getting it honey! They represent types of care that you have to treat the kid with for them to have the right balance in their life. Motherly principle represents a safe homebase that he will always know he can trust. Fatherly principle represents pushing the kid out in the world, introducing them to experiencing things for themselves, without us there to hold his hand. They’re really just old, stereotypical names that don’t really matter. What matters is that we’re representing both of those caring strategies to Peter. God knows we’re providing a safe home for him, with the way we baby him from time to time. And I think we do alright with the fatherly principle too, you know? We try pushing him so he’ll make experiences on his own and he does. With his friends, business partners and the press. Truly, babe, we’re fine. He’s fine. Come on, let’s go creep over him like we did when he was little,” Tony explains, patient as ever when it comes to Steve, but grabbing his hand to go. But something was still kinda buzzing in the back of his head.

 

”But why did you laugh at me?” Steve asked. Tony giggled in response.

 

”Steven Grant Stark-Rogers. Love of my life. You wonderful, intellectual, stupid piece of hot idiot. You were going to _host a party_ to find our boy a _mother_. My fantasy started wandering. Like some bachelor-ish activity where we would mingle and eventually decide for a lady most suited. Then give her pacifier at the pacifier-ceremony, and she would start mothering our son, who she wouldn’t even know, and she would be horrible cause the ladies you picked are all boring and busy and not at all suited to match Pete’s personality, ” Tony explained, grinning from ear to ear at his elaborate fantasy.

____ _ _

____Oh god. Tony was right, again. ”You know what, let’s just go stare at him until he wakes up,” Steve suggested._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes the first work in Steve, Tony and their heir! I basically started writing this because I needed an escape, a place to organize my daydreams. It was never my intention to share it with the world, but here I am. I hope you enjoy the first toe-dip into what is already a 60k ocean of domestic fluff!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated if you enjoyed the work :)


End file.
